<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the boy in blue by bakaheon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934787">the boy in blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon'>bakaheon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson x Reader Imagines [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffish, Other, boyinblue, dickgrasyon/reader, dickgraysonsavingy/n, dickgraysonxreader, reader - Freeform, y/nheldcaptive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you are held captive and hope that the boy in blue will save you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson x Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Nightwing/Reader, Reader X Dick Grayson, Reader x Nightwing, Reader/Dick Grayson, Reader/Nightwing, nightwing x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson x Reader Imagines [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the boy in blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just wrote this very quickly so i’m sure there are some errors and mistakes and maybe the plot doesn’t make complete since but whelp here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All you saw was darkness.</p><p>You woke up to the feeling of a cold, metallic surface pressed against the side of your cheek, your entire body laid on it’s side. You desperately tried to scan your surroundings but the darkness had been too immense for you to notice the outlines of anything in the room you were in. All heard was the sounds of your breathing, noticing a large piece of tape planted on your mouth. When you try to move your hands you realize that a tight rope was bound around your wrists and ankles. </p><p>You didn’t know how you got here in the first place but you were sure someone had gotten a chance to knock you out by the feeling of your head throbbing significantly.  You groan slightly as it’s muffled by the tape while you try with all your strength to sit upward. The first time leaves you slamming against the floor but the second time ends with you sitting up.</p><p>You tried to open the memories that remained in the back of your mind, there had to be a reasonable explanation for the situation you were in. You remembered you were walking somewhere on the streets of the city, the destination still hazy. Your eyes widen with recognition, you were tackled by someone on your way home. They managed to knock you out with a single blow against your head, ever since it felt like someone was pounding a hammer there. </p><p>Through the darkness you look around once more, you then start to hear the shuffling of bodies. There were others in this dim space, you weren’t alone. You start to rub your hands bound behind you, trying to loosen the ropes as red hues blossom on your wrists. You felt the fibers dig into your skin and cause a burning sensation. </p><p>Suddenly, the room is flooded with brightness.</p><p>You squint your eyes at the sudden transition, black stars obscuring your vision. You didn’t have to look around to know you were in an abandoned warehouse; The exterior mainly made of steel with a single, bulky door towards you. It sways open, the silhouette of a single man comes into view and soon there’s two more behind him. </p><p>“Well, well, <em> well </em>.” The man’s lips stretches to a sneer, his voice reverberates across the walls, bouncing back and forth in the emptiness. You saw a group of people, bounded and taped just as you with pure terror written on their features. They all ranged from different ages to different races, all different but shared the same fear. </p><p>The man before you and the others wears a suit, tailored lines that fit his figure perfectly. The suit seemed to be cut in half with different colors, half white and half black. He was handsome with dark hair gelled back on one side while the other had been the complete opposite. His eye was enlarged, a yellow tint and his flesh was burnt so ghastly that his teeth were exposed even with his mouth closed. He had a single coin in his grasp, flipping it up in the air with a sharp metallic sound and it’s surface gleaming from the light. </p><p>It was none other than Two Face.</p><p>“Hello everyone, I’m sure you all know of me,” He pauses, he brings his gaze to every individual before him. “I’m glad to see you all here. I have a surprise for you all.”</p><p>Some of the victims shake their head, some sob silently, and others remain in silent horror. They were all terrified of what this villain was planning to do to them and secretly, so were you. </p><p>He toys with the coin in his hands, the very one he used to determine the fate of his victims; a fifty-fifty chance. Live or die. It was a sick method he used, allowing the people to hold hope and pray to be spared but only receive a bullet to the head instead. You were the only one that did not seem scared, you tried your best to hide it. You wore a mask, showing only what you wanted them to see even if you felt just as frightened yourself.</p><p>“I have a chance for you to experience something I did a long time ago, something that helped create my infamous alias.” He signals to the two large, muscular men behind him to walk towards an object covered by a large white sheet. It remained next to Two Face, it looked round by the way the sheet defined its shape. His two goons pull it off, revealing a large tank of green, oddly glowing fluid filled to the top. “You see, I’ve tried to replicate what happened to me and I thought why not better than on the <em> innocent </em> civilians of Gotham.”</p><p>You furrow your brow, an irritated expression marked on your features. He notices it, you stand out from the faces of terror. He walks over to you and you clench your jaw as he bends down to your level and reaches to grab your face. “I see you’re a fighter, you think The Batman will save you?” He taunts with a mischievous smirk. </p><p>Of course you knew Batman couldn’t save you, the boy in blue would. The boy you loved the most and who loved you in return. You knew he was on his way, ready to place you back in his arms. The boy that was as light as a feather. The boy who could fly, the air itself a pair of hands holding him above. The boy who was ever so agile and swift, leaving everyone in a trance with his movements. The boy who was Nightwing, the son of Batman. </p><p>You knew he would come for you, you depended on it. <em> Come quick, Dick. Please. </em>You pray to yourself that the boy in blue would make it in time.</p><p>“Batman will be too late to save you all, I will already be finished with you.” A deep, raspy chuckle echoes around you all. He releases you from his grasp and gets up, walking towards the large tank. He gestures towards it, “Do you know what this is? ‘No, please explain!’ Well, glad you asked! This is a highly toxic substance, it’s designed to melt almost anything . . . including human flesh.” He slowly stretches his lips to a grin— which was more like a half grin due to the other side of him having no lips. </p><p>The others gasped in shock, they started to wail and wiggle as Two Face seemed to enjoy it. You felt the rope loose around your arms from when you tried to get free, it was enough space to slip your hand out. You slowly start to do so, not moving your shoulders as possible and allowing the villain to distract himself by explaining what happened to him that caused half his face to be so hideous. By half way of the story you are free but your ankles were still secured. </p><p>He starts to walk in a line in front of you all, side to side with his hands clasped behind him. <em> Anytime would be a good time, Dick. </em>You slowly move your hands to your ankle as he walks to the other side, starting to deal with the tight ropes around it. You successfully remove it, placing it behind your back and keeping your ankles together. You then remove the tape and as Two Face walks over to your direction you make a move. </p><p>You stand up, balling your hands into fists and throwing it towards his face. The blow causes his head to shift the other way from it’s impact, he growls and slowly brings himself towards you. His handsome side’s cheek blooming a purple tint with blood oozing from his nose. </p><p>You watch as he slowly turns his head, the goons with him come for you. You only knew the basics in combat, you weren’t experienced enough to take his giant bodyguards down. You did your best to block when they tried to throw a jab across your face, and shift to the side when trying to grab you. It wasn’t long until one of them got hold of your hair and pulled you down, slamming you against the floor. You grunt at the harsh collision of your back against the hard surface, slowly turning to your side.</p><p>“You have guts, girl.” He takes out a handkerchief from his chest pocket and dabs the blood on top of his lips. He puts it down, and looks at you. “You’ll be the first to try my amazing substance.” He then looks at his goons. “This time, tie her <em> tighter. </em> I don’t want another incident like this to happen.” </p><p>His goons grunt in response, grabbing the ropes they used before and securing them around your wrist and ankles even tighter than before. They hadn’t bothered to tape your mouth again so you used that to your advantage. </p><p>“You don’t have to do this.” You say through deep breaths. </p><p>“I don’t have to do a lot of things but I do them anyway.” He replies, signaling his goons to go back to the large tank. </p><p>You lay on your side, taking in deep breaths and releasing them as they start to turn a lever under the tank. The liquid pours out of the tank and through the tubes under it, they place a single glass cup beneath the tubes. They bring it to Two Face and he takes it from one of their hands. </p><p>You close your eyes, hoping that time would slow down. Of course choosing to attack Two Face wasn’t a smart move, but you were trying to buy some time for Dick and Bruce. You knew they would be here any minute but your gut still managed to twist uncomfortably with worry. What if they weren’t on time? What if it was too late for them to save you? </p><p>The door bursts open with such force that it falls to the floor with a sharp <em> clank </em>. Batman walks inside, Two Face’s stiffens for barely a second before plastering a grin on his face. </p><p>“Why if it isn’t Batman?” He waves the cup of the glowing substance around. “Great, you’ll get to see what happens when I pour this over her.” He slowly lowers his wrist, almost spilling it over you before another figure appears behind Batman.</p><p>“Stay away from her.” The voice you recognized spoke, stepping out from the shadows. He was clad in a black tight suit, with a single blue bird on his chest accompanied with a black domino mask along his features; it was Nightwing. </p><p>You watch as Batman sprints towards your direction, tackling Two Face to the ground. The glass in his hand falls to the floor and shatters andthe fluid melts through the floor, inches away from your feet. You try to wiggle out of the way, as Nightwing handles the two goons near the tank.</p><p>Nightwing brings out his two metal batons that were secured behind his back, electric sparks move through them. He jabs it across one of the goons gut, electrocuting him before he falls to the floor unconscious. He starts to take on the other one, swiftly kicking his face and the goon bends over to focus on their broken nose,  he uses his baton to thrust against his chest as he does so. It causes the goon to fly backward and crash against the harsh surface with a thud. </p><p> Batman and Two Face fight each other, both delivering and receiving each other’s punches and jabs. Two Face’s neat hair is disheveled by the brawl, his nose bleeding once more, and his lips split. Batman barely has any visible injuries for you to see. Nightwing dashes to Batman’s side as soon as Two Face sends a powerful fist against Batman’s chest and causes him to fall back. </p><p>“I got this, Bats.” He assures quickly before handling Two Face. “Deal with the tank.” Batman grunts in response. </p><p>You stood there, watching the boy you loved save you and the others. You watched as he swiftly dodged the hits Two Face tried to deliver, he threw jabs across his face and chest. He then brings his metal batons once again, extending them to full length and swinging them around near Two Face. He manages to harshly slam it against his shoulder and jaw, causing Two Face to collapse to the ground.</p><p>He stands over him, placing the baton near his neck like a sword to prevent him from getting up. He bends down and quickly restrains him with a rope near him. He scans the crowd, searching for you. </p><p>It’d been late noon when he returned home to find you not there, you never bothered to leave late and when you did you always notified him. He’d texted you twice about how you were doing and what you were up to so late at night. He started to worry, thinking of the worst possible outcomes from your disappearance.  </p><p>He finds you and he couldn’t control his lips from curling into a reassured smile. You simply nod at him, returning the expression but not too noticeable for the others to see.  Bruce was finally able to deal with the tank of the substance, helping all the victims remove from their bounds and keep them for the Gotham Police to deal with. You were the only one who walked out of the warhouse, shaken from what happened but a lot better. </p><p>You walk up to Dick who stands a few inches outside the ware house, he watches the Batmobile drive away. “I knew you’d make it.” You hug him tightly and he wraps his arms around you.</p><p>“Of course I would, I was so worried I lost you.” He responds, pulling you closer. The moonlight reflects his luscious, raven locks and it creates white scythes in your eyes. </p><p>“You’d never lose me.” You assure, planting a kiss on his lips. </p><p>“Are you alright?” He asks concernedly, noticing a slight bruise on your cheek.</p><p>“I’m alive and I didn’t get a chance to try his weird green liquid stuff on my face so yes I’m alright.” You chuckle softly.</p><p>Dick sighs softly as he toys his hands in your hair, “I’m just so relieved, I thought of the worst.”</p><p>“I did too, but I didn’t stop believing.” You stretch your lips to a soft, warm smile.</p><p>“Believing in what?” He inquires with a raised brow. </p><p>You draw your face closer to his, placing your lips against his and forming into a passionate kiss. His hands slide to your waist and your fingers are tangled in his hair. He pulls you closer and you smirk as he does so. He tasted so sweet, it felt like you were in complete bliss in his arms. You slowly pull away, “Believing in the boy in blue.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>